Une ou deux fois
by Lolaluna
Summary: L'année de ses seize ans est aussi celle où Sirius Black quitte sa famille. Alors qu'il est au plus bas, il fait la connaissance de Tamsine, qui, bien malgré elle, l'aidera à affronter la multitude de changements qui s'imposent à lui. C'est l'histoire d'un écorché vif et d'une fille-pansement, que le hasard rapproche juste au bon moment.
1. CHANGES

Je me souviens très clairement de l'été de mes seize ans. Je m'étais employée à rester enfermée dans ma chambre, à lire, griffonner tout et n'importe, ou tout simplement à ne rien faire, étendue sur mon lit, les bras en croix. Ma vie n'avait été troublée que par la voix de mon père venant du rez-de-chaussée, qui me parvenait tôt le matin, s'insurgeant contre les nouvelles du jour. Sans ça, j'aurais pu facilement oublier que nous étions en guerre. Je ne voulais pas y penser. L'été s'était déroulé sans anicroches, dans la fraîcheur des ombres de ma chambre, doucement rythmé par les lettres que je recevais d'Alice et celles que je lui envoyais. Honnêtement, j'aurais alors voulu que cela dure toujours.

Mais on ne lutte pas contre le temps, et quand vint septembre, comme des centaines d'autres étudiants, je dus retourner à Poudlard.

Cette année là, mon père ne m'accompagna pas Lubie puérile d'une enfant qui se croit « trop grande pour ça ». Cependant, comme toujours, je retrouvai Alice sur le quai. Elle me serra très fort dans ses bras, et je remarquai qu'elle avait changé de parfum. Ses boucles blondes semblaient plus longues et détendues que d'ordinaire, et son visage plus osseux.

« Tu m'as manqué, tu sais ?

- Toi aussi Alice.

- Alors pourquoi tu n'es jamais venue ? Je t'ai invitée un million de fois à sortir avec nous et tu avais toujours une excuse.

Le « nous » désignait Lily Evans, pour qui Alice s'était récemment prise d'affection, et pour qui je nourrissais un agacement sans bornes, Franck Londubat, petit ami dévoué d'Alice, parfaitement adorable au demeurant, mais avec une grosse tendance à lui manger le visage à tout bout de champ. Devoir tenir la chandelle et supporter Lily-la-bêcheuse passait encore, mais j'ajoute que tout ce petit monde s'était mis à fréquenter la bande à James Potter. Ce dernier poursuivais Lily de ses assiduités, laquelle défendait sa vertu à corps et à cris (surtout à cris, ce qui me tapait prodigieusement sur le système) alors qu'à la vérité, tout ce que cette hypocrite aurait voulu c'est que James la coince derrière une porte, une bonne fois pour toute. Sirius Black, qui se trouvait greffé à James comme une vilaine tumeur, était un imbécile hors-concours, et un vicelard patenté pardon, un _séducteur. _Venait ensuite Remus Lupin, un attrape-minettes au physique javelisé qui se la jouait intello et mystérieux. Peter Pettigrow fermait la marche, tel un nain Tracassin grimé en cheerleader, agitant ses pompons au moindre exploit de ses copains. Voilà. Donc j'aime autant vous dire, que Lily et les Maraudeurs (modestes jusqu'au bout, ils s'étaient eux-même donné un nom de groupe dont la simple évocation me donnait de l'urticaire), très peu pour moi.

« Je l'explique pas Alice, ça tombait mal pour moi à chaque fois, et puis j'ai attrapé cette vilaine grippe, et...

- Et ça, tu l'expliques ? Me coupa-t-elle, le doigt pointé à l'autre bout du quai.

Quand on parlait des loups... Il semblait en effet que James et ses copains avaient bien mangé durant les vacances. Beaucoup de protéines. A moins que leurs mamans ne leur aient refilé des hormones destinées aux chevaux. Bon sang, comment était-il possible d'autant grandir en deux mois ? Et tous ses poils, ça venait d'où ? Il va sans dire qu'ils n'étaient pas seulement gigantesques et poilus, ce qui aurait été plutôt effrayant, non, ces crétins étaient devenus, et croyez bien que ça m'a fait mal de me l'avouer, foutrement attirants. Enfin, si on aimait le genre, bien sûr. Lily allait devoir monter d'un octave. Et Madame Pomefresh organiser un planning familial.

Tandis que je réalisai avec effroi qu'Alice leur faisait signe de nous rejoindre, Franck sortit de nulle part. Et question poussée d'hormones, il n'était pas en reste.

« La vache, Franck ! Les fées se sont enfin décidées à se pencher sur ton berceau ?

Il m'asséna une gentille tape au sommet du crâne. Crâne sur lequel il aurait pu déposer un plateau repas et déjeuner à son aise, tant il avait grandi.

« Je n'accepte aucune réflexion venant de toi, traîtresse. On t'a attendue tout l'été.

J'allais répéter mon petit ïatus, quand l'ombre des Maraudeurs nous recouvrit tous les trois. Bon sang, comme je regrettai l'époque où c'était Alice et moi contre le reste du monde... Ils nous saluèrent avec enthousiasme, ce qui me donna une légère nausée. Ils entamaient tous la remémoration de leurs aventures estivales (merci pour moi) à grand renforts d'éclats de rire, quand, comme si il venait de s'apercevoir de ma présence, Sirius Black pivota vers moi.

« Et toi alors, on espérait que tu te joignes à nous, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

- Grippe.

- En plein été ?

- Justement. Climat propice à la reproduction des miasmes.

Je ne sais pas si ce fut mon utilisation hasardeuse des déterminants ou la rougeur diffuse que je sentais sur mon visage, mais toujours est-il qu'il m'adressa un sourire franchement amusé. Et que je rougis de plus belle. Je ne sais plus qui a donné le signal de départ, mais je lui en fus très reconnaissante. Mon soulagement fut de courte durée, car alors que nous cheminions vers l'entrée du wagon le plus proche, Sirius continuait de me coller aux basques. Une fois dans le train, je profitai de l'étroitesse des couloirs pour me pencher vers Alice et la supplier de ne pas me laisser seule.

« Pourquoi ? Me chuchota-t-elle en retour.

- Black me met mal à l'aise.

- Pourquoi ?

Je ravalai l'agacement que provoquait la réduction de vocabulaire de mon amie et lui répondait avec véhémence.

- Il sent comme un mélange de chlamydia et de brillantine. Ça me prend à la gorge.

Elle pouffa discrètement de rire, avant de néanmoins reprendre son sérieux.

- Soit gentille avec Sirius. Il a pas eu un été facile.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

J'étais abasourdie. « Soit gentille avec Sirius » Mais bien sûr, et puis quoi encore ? Cette pauvre Alice déconnait à plein régime. Je n'eus cependant pas le temps d'amorcer le premier crêpage de chignon de l'année, car Franck l'attira dans un compartiment où étaient déjà entrés James, Peter et deux garçons de Serdaigle que James salua chaleureusement avant de les présenter à Franck. Et je me retrouvai plantée là, dans le couloir, les bras ballants flanquée de Black, Lupin, et d'une furieuse envie de faire passer Alice (qui ne me regardait déjà plus) de vie à trépas.

« Je crois que c'est complet...

La voix hésitante de Remus me sortit de mes pensées. Je jetai un coup d'oeil derrière moi et le vit échanger un regard amusé avec Black. Et en plus ils se foutaient de ma gueule...

Le compartiment suivant se trouva être, à mon grand désespoir, absolument vide. Nous nous installâmes, Remus et Sirius l'un à côté de l'autre, et moi en face, contre la fenêtre. La situation me semblait des plus absurdes. Deux mois enfermée avec moi-même m'avaient fait développer une légère agoraphobie, et devoir y remédier avec les deux énergumènes qui me faisaient face était tout ce qu'il y avait de moins souhaitable. Cependant, et malgré mon évidente réticence à fraterniser avec eux, les deux garçons se montrèrent affables et volubiles, et firent preuve d'intérêt quant à mon été vécu cloîtrée.

« Sérieusement ? Pas une fois ?

- Si, dans le jardin, de temps en temps.

- C'est pas ce que j'appelle une sortie !

- Moi non plus. Tu t'es pas emmerdée toute seule ?

- Non...

- En même temps elle était malade...

- Malade, c'est ça ouais...

Je savais qu'ils n'avaient pas de mauvaises attentions, mais leur jugement commençait à me peser. Et seule contre deux grandes perches absolument certaines de détenir la vérité, je perdis toute ma verve. C'est alors que la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit et que la tête rousse de Lily apparut dans l'entrebâillement. A cet instant, en me forçant un peu, j'aurais pu la voir entourée d'un halo lumineux.


	2. BACK

Si j'avais été un peu plus maligne j'aurais deviné que l'arrivée de Lily, bien qu'elle détournât l'attention des deux garçons de ma petite personne, ne fit qu'empirer les choses. Environ deux minutes après qu'elle se soit assise, James débarqua, suivi de Peter. Débuta alors un long marivaudage entre Lily et James, grassement alimenté et encouragé par les trois autres. C'était à se taper la tête contre les murs. L'idée d'aller rejoindre Alice et Franck m'effleura, mais il aurait fallu affronter le reste de leur compartiment, ce dont je me sentais incapable. Au moins ici on ignorait sciemment ma présence.

Le voyage fut long et agaçant. Même la météo avait décidé de s'y mettre. Les bourrasques finirent par enterrer complètement ce qui restait de mon moral. Cependant, au moment où nous passâmes les grilles de Poudlard, le poids que j'avais sur le cœur depuis mon départ, s'envola. J'étais chez moi. J'étais à ma place. Alors que nous longions l'allée qui traversait le domaine, Alice me rejoint et s'accrocha à mon bras. Je réalisai alors que je ne lui en voulais plus du tout et que sa présence me faisait du bien. Une nouvelle année s'annonçait.

Durant la cérémonie du Choixpeau, Lily et son fan club (cette idée faisait germer une foule de slogans sarcastiques dans ma tête... _Lily et les Boyz, Ginger's gentlemen's club... Lily et les Trépanés...)_ s'installèrent autour d'Alice, Franck et moi comme si cela était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Et j'imagine que ça l'était après un été à faire quatre-cent coups ensemble... L'intruse, c'était moi. Mais ça m'était égal. Rien n'aurait pu entamer mon bonheur de retrouver l'école.

Ce n'est qu'au début du repas que je remarquai la présence de Cam, mon partenaire de botanique, qui depuis la table des Serpentards m'adressait un signe de la main. Je lui rendis en souriant. Envers et contre toutes les rancunes que nourrissaient nos deux maisons, nous nous entendions bien. Notre échange n'échappa pas à James, assis à ma droite.

« Un serpentard ? Sérieusement ?

- Quoi ? Je devrais lui jeter mes couverts au visage parce qu'il me dit bonjour ?

- Ça me semble un minimum, oui.

- Je n'ai pas été élevée chez les porcs.

Piqué, il eut un mouvement de recul avant de se tourner vers Sirius.

- Devine avec qui Tamsine échange des œillades, dit-il en désignant Cam.

Je sentis chaque muscle de mon corps se crisper. C'était la première fois que j'entendais mon prénom dans la bouche de James, et il l'avait prononcé avec tout le mépris qu'il est possible de mettre dans deux syllabes. Par ailleurs ses allusions me mettaient dans une rage folle. Quand bien même il fut vrai que Cam et moi faisions plus que nous saluer, je ne vois pas en quoi ça le concernait. Et encore moins Sirius.

- Camillus... Tes penchants défient le bon goût, asséna-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas de... Cam est juste... C'était pas du tout...

- La dame proteste trop.

James ricanait et Sirius continuait de me rembarrer en touillant nonchalamment ses petits pois, quand Alice, tombée du ciel, se pencha vers nous pour s'enquérir de notre sujet de conversation.

- De quoi vous parlez ?

- De Tamsine et de ses inclinations douteuses.

- Qui ?! Demanda-t-elle, le regard brillant.

- Malefoy, la renseigna James.

- Lucius ? N'importe quoi...

- Non, le modèle réduit.

- Oh Cam... C'est vrai Tam ? Comment se fait-il que James soit au courant et pas moi ?

Je devais rêver. Je ne voyais pas d'autre explication.

- Enfin Alice ! Tu crois vraiment que...

- C'est vrai qu'une fois il t'a fait un dessin. J'aurais dû m'en douter...

- C'était un croquis de botanique !

_- Clitoria ternatea... _Un classique... Glissa sournoisement Sirius, provoquant l'hilarité de James et Alice.

- C'en était trop. Je quittai la table et rejoignai le dortoir, furieuse. Au temps pour mon retour idyllique.

***Sirius***

Est-ce que je me sens héroïque ? Oui, sûrement. En cherchant bien, je dois bien ressentir une quelconque fierté au fond de moi. Pour l'instant ça reste ténu. Peut-être du soulagement ? Non, pas du tout. C'est tout le contraire. Depuis mon départ, j'angoisse constamment. Parfois, le soir, dans mon lit, je me surprends même à paniquer. De la sécurité alors ? Encore moins que le reste. D'une manière ou d'une autre, je sais qu'on me traquera, et qu'on mettra toute la volonté du monde à m'éliminer, tôt ou tard. Alors pourquoi ? Finalement, ne serait-ce pas mieux de faire marche arrière pendant qu'il est encore temps ? Après tout, je n'ai que seize ans, on me pardonnera mon écart de conduite, et je pourrais rentrer à la maison, retrouver ma chambre. Bien sûr, ma mère me fera vivre un véritable enfer, mais ça ne durera qu'un temps, elle finira par m'ignorer de nouveau. Je ne tarderai pas à redevenir invisible au sein de cette maison qui m'a vu grandir. Je retrouverai alors les privilèges de tous les gosses de riches, ainsi que la gloire et les honneurs qui incombent à la famille Black. Voilà tout le problème quand on fait un choix douloureux : la souffrance a tendance à nous faire oublier pourquoi on a fait ce choix.

Je les vois bien chuchoter, je sais bien ce qu'ils disent entre eux. Pas moyen d'ignorer leurs regards fuyants. Ils n'attendent qu'une chose : me voir flancher. Parce qu'au fond ça leur ferait plaisir. Il ne faut pas se leurrer, la majorité des gens vivant au sein de cette école me déteste. Ce n'est ni une histoire de réussite, ni une histoire de classe sociale, c'est une question de désinvolture joyeuse et d'élégance nonchalante. Évidemment, chacun se garde bien de le dire. La popularité me garde de leurs paroles, mais pas de leurs pensées. Et maintenant que tout s'effondre pour moi, ils veulent voir ce que va devenir mon légendaire je-m'en-foutisme face à ça. Je sais parfaitement que les premiers à se jeter sur mon cadavre fumant seront ceux-là même qui me portaient aux nues hier encore. Mais j'ai une nouvelle pour eux : je ne vais pas me laisser faire. D'ailleurs, je vais faire mieux que ça, je vais anticiper.

« Ça va ?

- James … Pas moyen de lui échapper à lui non plus.

- Au poil. Les oiseaux brillent, le soleil chante.

- Pas à moi …

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Ça va je te jure.

- Tout le monde a l'air au courant, c'est bizarre.

- Ça n'a rien de bizarre, à peine montées dans le train mes cousines se sont empressées de diffuser la nouvelle.

- Les garces.

- Le scoop. Où est Remus ?

- Avec Peter, ils nous ont dit qu'ils devaient voir Sinistra i peine cinq minutes.

- Ah, peut-être.

- T'es complètement à côtés de tes pompes …

Bah ouais, c'est comme ça. C'est terrible, mais il arrive que parfois vous ne puissiez plus supporter personne. Ni vos amis, qui pourtant ne vous ont rien fait et mettent même tout en œuvre pour vous soutenir, ni même – et c'est là que ça devient compliqué – vous.

- Ne m'attend pas, j'ai un truc à faire.

- Sirius, tu vas pas sécher le premier cours de l'année …

- T'en fais pas pour ça. On se retrouve à midi.

- Non mais attends ! »

Non, non, j'attends pas. Dans mon dos, j'entends James tourner les talons en soupirant. Oui, sécher la première matinée de cours de l'année est absolument débile et inutile, je le sais. Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. La seule idée de m'asseoir sagement et d'écouter un quelconque prof déblatérer sur un sujet tout aussi quelconque, me soulève l'estomac. C'est plus fort que moi. Alors je marche, vite. Je n'ai aucune destination, et je sais parfaitement que je risque de tomber sur Rusard ou un autre membre du personnel scolaire. Mais je n'ai même pas envie de me planquer. Je marche, c'est tout. J'avance. Physiquement. C'est déjà ça…


	3. TWO WRONGS

TWO WRONGS

***Sirius***

Les couloirs se vident progressivement. Même si je changeais d'avis et décidais de rejoindre mon cours à l'autre bout du château, je serais tellement en retard qu'on me refuserait. Je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire. Ce qui est tout à fait inhabituel, nota bene. Normalement, et quoiqu'il arrive, j'ai toujours une idée derrière la tête, bonne ou mauvaise (souvent mauvaise). Mais là, tout de suite, je ne sais pas. Je me sens vide. Dommage collatéral de tout envoyer en l'air, je suppose. Les autres doivent s'imaginer que je prépare un coup magistral histoire de marquer la rentrée. Oh comme j'aimerais... J'entends les bruits de pas précipités d'un quelconque retardataire venir dans ma direction. Sauf que je connais plus ou moins ce retardataire, il s'agit de Tamsine, la copine snobinarde d'Alice. Elle court comme une dératée en se débattant avec sa veste et ses livres sans même me remarquer. Alors qu'elle arrive à ma hauteur, je l'arrête en saisissant son bras, faisant tomber ses livres (j'avoue avoir pensé tendre la jambe pendant une seconde).

– Tu vas où comme ça ?

Le souffle court et les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, elle me fixe tandis que je me penche pour ramasser ses affaires.

- En cours, évidemment ! On est hyper en retard, et la salle est par là je te signale, dit-elle en pointant le couloir derrière moi.

- Je sais, j'y vais pas.

Elle m'arrache ses livres des mains et me lance un regard incrédule avant d'hausser les épaules.

- Bon, à plus alors.

Cette fille n'en a absolument rien à foutre de moi et apparemment tient à me le faire savoir. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à repartir, je l'arrête à nouveau.

- Attends, attends... Reste avec moi. S'il te plaît.

Sa bouche s'entrouvre légèrement puis se referme sur une moue dubitative. Je le suis autant qu'elle. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, et je me sens idiot. Je m'apprête à la libérer quand elle me répond enfin.

- Pour quoi faire ?

Excellente question. A mon tour j'hausse les épaules en lui souriant. Elle ne semble pas mal l'interpréter, loué soit Merlin.

- C'est le premier cours de l'année, on va se faire dépecer. Lentement.

- Je sais, mais j'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller. De toute façon, c'est trop tard, t'as vu l'heure ? Tu seras refusée. Tu pourras dire que tu étais _malade._ Je suis certain que Flitwick sera sensible à ton exposé sur les miasmes...

Elle ne relève pas et fixe ses chaussures visiblement en proie à un dilemme intérieur.

- Je suppose que je pourrais récupérer avec les notes d'Alice... Restons pas là, répond-t-elle enfin, tu viens ?

Et là voilà qui part d'un pas décidé, s'éloignant de sa destination première. Mon pouvoir de persuasion est démoniaque...

*** Tamsine***

Non mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu me passer par la tête ? Je suis sidérée par ma propre bêtise. Sécher les cours n'est vraiment pas mon genre, ceci dit cela passe encore. En revanche, sécher le tout premier cours de l'année et, qui plus est, avec Sirius Black, ça je ne le comprends vraiment pas. C'est pourtant ce que je fais. Là, maintenant, tout de suite. Oh Merlin tout puissant, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je suis une catastrophe, une irrécupérable catastrophe ! Tout le monde va se rendre compte que nous sommes tous les deux absents, qu'est-ce qu'on va raconter sur moi ? Que va dire Alice ? On va se payer ma tête pendant des semaines, et c'est tout ce que je mérite... Est-ce qu'il est vraiment trop tard pour aller en classe ? Bien sûr que oui... Mais quelle conne, mais quelle conne, mais quelle CONNE !

- Hé Tamsine ralentis !

- Quoi, où ?! On nous a vu ?

Sirius me considère, les yeux exorbités, puis lève lentement les mains en signe d'apaisement.

- Relaxe. Personne ne nous a vu, d'accord ? Marche pas si vite, je te rappelle que notre matinée vient de se libérer.

- Si on nous choppe, j'en mourrai.

Durant un instant je lis clairement l'agacement dans son regard, et j'en rougis de honte bien malgré moi.

- Détends-toi. Personne ne va nous voir, et par conséquent tu ne mourras pas. On va aller se poser dans un coin tranquille, et on va... mettre la matinée à contribution, voilà tout.

Deuxième fard en deux minutes. « Mettre la matinée à contribution »... Je suis tellement perturbée que mon esprit déraille et voit des doubles sens partout. Cependant j'acquiesce docilement, et reprend la marche, plus calmement.

Je commence à réaliser le pourquoi de mon attitude. Même si ça me fait mal de l'avouer, je suis jalouse de la complicité qui unit Alice au reste du groupe. J'ai eu envie de prouver que je n'ai pas besoin de tout un été de beuveries pour m'intégrer. Et quoi de mieux que de passer par Sirius ? Comment refuser alors qu'il m'était livré sur un plateau d'argent ? Dans l'inconscient collectif de Poudlard, il reste LE garçon cool, ouvert, populaire au possible, sympa, blagueur... En un mot comme en cent, le coq dans la basse-cour. Et j'ai beau penser être plus clairvoyante que la plupart des élèves de l'école, il faut croire qu'au final je ne fais exception à la règle. Cinq ans de bourrage de crâne de conversations de dortoir, et voilà le résultat... Je suis une poule, une pauvre petite poule naine pathétique, pétrie de culpabilité et d'idées tordues. Pas de quoi être fière.

***Sirius***

Maintenant qu'elle est avec moi, je ne sais absolument pas quoi en faire. J'avoue humblement que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive avec une fille. Si j'étais fidèle à moi-même, j'emmènerais Tamsine dans un coin discret, et je mettrais mon baratin habituel en œuvre (le truc sur ses yeux, ses lèvres, et l'irrépressible envie de la prendre dans mes bras quand je la vois) pour tenter de la peloter. En général, ça marche plutôt bien je dois dire. Sauf que mon instinct me souffle qu'avec Tamsine, mon petit manège risque soit de lui valoir une crise d'apoplexie, soit de me valoir une bonne gifle (c'est déjà arrivé, je ne compte pas faire deux fois la même erreur). Par ailleurs, même si elle n'est pas totalement laide, je dois bien dire qu'elle n'est pas vraiment le genre de fille sur lequel on se retourne dans la rue. J'en conclus donc, par élimination, que si je ne peux pas la tripoter, nous allons devoir _discuter_. Je commence à regretter amèrement le cour de Flitwick...

J'emmène Tamsine au bord du lac, sous un saule. Là au moins on risque pas de nous tomber dessus. Les nuages de la veille se sont dissipés et un joli soleil illumine le parc. Les alentours du lac sentent la vase et le sol que nous foulons est gorgé d'eau. Un léger brouillard s'élève des herbes folles. Depuis que je suis parti de la maison, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'insurger devant de tels spectacles. Je n'en suis pas fier, mais il m'est arrivé de caillasser des hirondelles dans le jardin de James. Comment le monde peut-il continuer de tourner, comment ne s'est-il pas vidé de toute beauté alors que je me sens si mal ?

- T'as passé de bonnes vacances ?

Tamsine. Durant un instant je l'avais oubliée. Sa question ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber. La pauvre fille cherche à l'évidence à briser la glace. Assise sur une grosse racine noueuse qui dépasse du sol, elle me supplie du regard d'embrayer. La situation me semble soudainement absurde. Comment j'en suis arrivé là ? On a rien à faire ici, ni elle, ni moi, et surtout pas ensemble. Il est cependant un peu tard pour faire marche-arrière. Je vais donc m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Pas terribles, non.

- Lily et James, je parie.

Le fait qu'elle ignore tout du feuilleton de l'été « Sirius crache sur la noble et très ancienne Maison Black » est étonnant en soi, mais qu'elle attribue mon humeur maussade à James et Carottella, je trouve ça tout à fait charmant. Et pas idiot du tout.

- Entre autres, ouais. Tu la portes pas vraiment dans ton cœur, je me trompe ?

- Ni elle ni James.

Elle semble regretter instantanément ses mots, ce qui a le mérite de me faire rire.

- Pardon, c'est juste que... Enfin, je le connais pas vraiment non plus, et...

- Et moi ?

Elle ouvre et ferme la bouche deux fois de suite et vire au cramoisi avant que je ne mette fin à son supplice.

- Non, pitié, ne réponds pas.

Elle sourit, soulagée, et se détend imperceptiblement.

- Sincèrement Sirius, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je suis en train de faire...

- Tu sèches les cours, c'est pas si grave.

- Je suppose que non...

- Et tu soutiens un camarade avec une petite baisse de régime. Tiens, j'ai une idée ! Et si nous nous liguions contre Carottella ?

- Si tu promets de ne plus l'appeler comme ça.

- Quoi ? Trop méchant ?

- Non, trop facile.

- Bien vu. Une suggestion ?

- Pas pour l'instant.

- Bien, on s'en tiendra à « Lily » en attendant. Il aurait fallu que tu la vois cet été, minauder à tout bout de champ... Cette nana ferait du charme à la chaise sur laquelle elle s'assoit.

Nous avons passé les deux heures suivantes à faire de notre haine de Lily un véritable concours de vannes. J'ai d'ailleurs été étonné de constater que Tamsine était loin d'être en reste. Sa compagnie avait réussit à me redonner le moral. Cette fille un peu bizarre, un peu coincée, était au final une véritable bouffée d'air frais. Nous nous dirigeons vers l'école, dans l'intention d'assister au second cours de la matinée, quand nous croisons un groupe d'élèves. Je n'y prête pas vraiment attention jusqu'à ce que je sente Tamsine ralentir. C'est alors que je réalise que Camillius Malefoy et ma très chère cousine Narcissa se trouvent parmi ces gens, épaule contre épaule. Camillius est d'un an le cadet de Lucius. Aussi brun que Lucius est blond, Camillius est un grand gars dégingandé, au tarin monumental et souligné d'une ganache chevaline. Mis à part le fait qu'il fasse peur aux oiseaux, le petit Malefoy semble mettre un point d'honneur à se montrer sympathique envers son prochain, ce qui lui vaut une certaine popularité mais aussi (allez comprendre) un certain succès auprès du beau sexe, qui lui trouve « du charme ». Concept commode et fourre-tout. Pour ma part, un serpentard reste un serpentard. Je trouve malgré tout étrange la proximité qu'il partage avec ma cousine, grande salope devant l'Éternel. Leurs réputations respectives risquent d'en prendre un sacré coup ! Lorsqu'elle me repère, Narcissa s'écarte brusquement de Camillius avant de me lancer un regard dégoulinant de haine, auquel je réponds par un sourire mielleux. Malefoy continue son chemin dans notre direction, ne semblant même pas remarquer avoir perdu son wagon. Il salue Tamsine chaleureusement et m'adresse même un signe de la tête. Peut-être lui ai-je rendu. Peut-être pas, je ne sais plus. Et je m'en fous. Ils échangent tous les deux moult banalités et se quittent sur la promesse de « sortir un de ces jours ». Alors que nous reprenons notre route, je remarque que Tamsine sourit, les yeux dans le vague.

- Me dis pas que t'es tombée dans le panneau ?

- Quel panneau ?

- T'es au courant qu'il sort avec Narcissa quand même ?

- N'importe quoi...

J'avoue volontiers avoir un peu brodé sur le coup, mais maintenant il m'apparaît assez clair que quelque chose se trame entre ces deux là.

- Comment tu pourrais le savoir ?

- Le flair Tam, le flair.

- Ah oui d'accord.

- C'est très sérieux, figure-toi.

- Admettons, il me semble que Narcissa est avec Lucius non ?

- Ça, c'est ce qu'elle voudrait bien faire croire.

- Je ne te crois pas une seconde.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ça te met dans tous tes états ?

- Ça ne me met pas dans tous mes états ! Simplement ça m'étonne un peu de Cam, c'est tout.

- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. S'envoyer Narcissa est un peu un rite de passage, quelque chose qu'à peu près tout le monde a fait dans cette école. Dubois a couché avec Narcissa, Smith a couché avec Narcissa, moi-même, j'ai couché avec Narcissa !

Elle éclate de rire et me donne une légère bourrade.

- Tu es absolument dégueulasse.

- Ne ris pas, j'aurais pu ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi sont capables les Black quand il s'agit de la pureté du sang !

Elle rit de plus belle, et ça me fait du bien. Nous arrivons devant la salle d'histoire de la magie. Les autres sont à l'intérieur, en train de s'installer. Nous avons un petit moment de flottement sur le seuil.

- Bon...

- Il va nous falloir du courage Sirius, mais on peut le faire.

- J'en suis persuadé. Sois forte.

- On se retrouve dans deux heures.

- Ça marche.

Nous nous séparons enfin sur un salut militaire. Merlin, que vient-il de se passer ?


	4. STORMS

***Tamsine***

Tandis que je m'asseyais à côté d'elle, je sentis Alice sur le point d'exploser. Trop de curiosité, trop de questions en suspens. La connaissant, elle devait-être au supplice. Je sortis mes affaires de ma besace, l'air détaché. Intérieurement, je jubilais.

" - Vous étiez où ?

- Qui ça « vous » ?

- Espèce de faux-jeton, arrête ça tout de suite et accouche !

Son regard brillait sous le coup de l'excitation. Débutant son cours, Binns m'évita de passer à la question juste à temps. Et comme chacun sait, les sorcières n'aiment pas trop ça, la question. J'adressai un regard faussement désolé à Alice, et commençais à prendre des notes, l'esprit un peu ailleurs. Deux rangs devant moi, Sirius se balançait sur sa chaise. Le bruit du papier qu'on déchire me fit reporter mon attention sur Alice. Elle venait d'arracher un bout de son parchemin, sur lequel elle griffonnait frénétiquement avant de le poser violemment à plat sur mes notes. Le mot disait seulement :

« Tu sens comme une odeur de brillantine et de chlamydia. »

Alors que je me tournais vers elle, je remarquai qu'elle me fixait, l'air bravache, attendant visiblement une réponse. Vaincue je me penchai sur le parchemin. Quelqu'un quelque part avait décidé que je les cours n'étaient pas pour moi ce matin-là.

« Ah ? Bizarre... »

« Tu es vraiment trop lourde. »

« Non, je n'aime juste pas être plagiée. »

Assis devant nous, à côté de Lily, James se retourna, interrompant notre échange. Un demi sourire aux lèvres il sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais aperçut le parchemin entre les mains d'Alice. Il nous adressa alors un clin d'oeil appuyé avant de s'en emparer, si rapidement que ni Alice ni moi n'eûmes le temps de réagir. Je fusillai Alice des yeux. De son côté, James s'acharnait sur le parchemin, tandis que Lily lui lançait un regard vaguement intéressé à intervalles réguliers. Deux minutes plus tard, la feuille revint sur notre pupitre, pliée en forme de grenouille. C'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il se la raconte...

« Toi et Sirius allez vous prendre une fessée déculottée. Flitwick vous a grillé, l'info est déjà remontée chez McGonagall... »

Je n'avais aucune envie de me justifier. Je savais pertinemment que mes camarades voyaient là une occasion de s'amuser à mes dépens, et rien ne me faisait moins envie que de me retrouver sur le devant de la scène. Malheureusement, je savais aussi que plus je ferai de mystères, pire ce serait.

« Tu n'as jamais séché les cours toi peut-être ? On était en retard, on a préféré ne pas interrompre le cours. »

James eut un rire contenu lorsqu'il lu ma réponse, avant de faire passer le parchemin voyageur à Sirius, devant lui. Je sentis le sang se retirer de mon visage lorsque Sirius s'en empara et le brandit bien en évidence, tout en continuant de se balancer sur sa chaise. Néanmoins, lorsqu'après être passé par James, le parchemin nous revint, je l'ouvris avec un peu plus d'empressement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

« Félicitations Alice, ton odorat est surdéveloppé : nous avons effectivement croisé un groupe de serpentards.

La fessée je m'en fous, j'aime bien. »

Je bénis intérieurement Sirius de n'apporter d'eau au moulin de personne. Avant qu'Alice ne relance le débat, je pliai le parchemin et le glissai dans les pages de mon livre d'Histoire. Sentant qu'insister serait malvenu, Alice reprit ses notes en soupirant. Devant nous, James en fit autant, visiblement vexé que son ami ne l'ai pas suivi. Sirius continua de se balancer doucement. Devant sentir mon regard sur sa nuque, il se retourna et m'adressa un double haussement de sourcils bourré de malice, ponctuant ainsi sa dernière réplique.

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard, alors que nous nous apprêtions à déjeuner et qu'Alice pépiait joyeusement autour de moi, que nous reçûmes la convocation à notre fessée métaphorique, pile dans nos assiettes, sous forme d'un petit parchemin sans fioritures : nous étions attendus dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall une heure plus tard. Sirius froissa nonchalamment sa convocation avant de la jeter sur le crâne de Lily. J'aurais aimé prendre les choses avec autant de désinvolture, mais la vérité est que j'étais mortifiée. Remarquant mon trouble, Sirius se pencha vers moi pour me souffler :

« - Oh aller c'est bon quoi ! Pas de quoi en faire une crise d'urticaire, tu peux bien te permettre de faire une petite entorse de temps en temps !

- C'est que celle-là risque d'être coton à justifier !

Il haussa les épaules, l'air toujours aussi peu concerné.

- Vois le bon côté des choses, toi et moi on a un deuxième rendez-vous !

Il va sans dire qu'une heure plus tard, assis face au regard glacial du professeur de Métamorphoses, sa blague ne m'avait jamais semblé moins drôle.

« - Je constate monsieur Black que vous attaquez l'année sur les chapeaux de roues.

- On ne forge pas une légende en se tournant les pouces.

- J'avais eu l'espoir, ô combien naïf, que votre propre indolence finirait par vous lasser, que vous aviez fini par faire le tour de tout ce que votre inconscience avait à offrir.

- Je ne me repose jamais sur mes lauriers.

Le professeur abattit le plat de sa main si violemment sur son bureau que j'en sursautais. Sirius ne cilla pas.

- Réalisez-vous combien il pourrait être difficile de continuer à vous soutenir si vous poursuivez sur cette voie ? Seriez-vous béat ?

- Béat ? Vous me trouvez béat ?

Le ton de Sirius, provocateur et clairement enjoué jusque là, s'était mué en une sorte de grondement sourd. J'avais le sentiment que nous ne parlions pas de notre escapade matinale. Clairement pas. McGonagall ferma les yeux à demi avant se pincer l'arrête du nez entre l'index et le majeur.

- Sirius, reprit-elle, vous n'êtes pas en terrain ennemi ici. Il me semble que nous avons déjà parlé de tout ça. Gardez le profil bas, nous ne pouvons être sûr de vous protégez complètement que si vous ne vous faites pas remarquer. Nombreux sont ceux qui vous attendent au tournant. Au moindre faux-pas, à la moindre brèche, ils seront sur vous Sirius, vous vous en rendez bien compte ?

Je n'y comprenais plus rien. Sirius gardait les yeux farouchement rivé à ses chaussures tandis que notre professeur de Métamorphoses semblait plus inquiète et concernée que jamais. Tout ce petit monde me donnait l'impression d'être une intruse.

- Monsieur Black, reprit McGonagall en raffermissant la voix, je ne peux malheureusement pas vous faire bénéficier de régime de faveur...

- Je n'en aurais pas voulu.

- … malgré la délicatesse de votre situation, je me dois de vous sanctionner.

Sirius haussa les épaules. L'élégant professeur se redressa et le jaugea un instant en silence.

- J'ajoute cependant que quelle qu'en soit la raison, le jour où vous ressentez le besoin de parler, de vous... confier, soyez assuré que je serai là pour vous.

Sirius redressa soudainement la tête et me désigna du menton.

- Elle, elle était là ce matin. Si elle a séché le cours de Flitwick, c'est uniquement pour rester avec moi et me... Soutenir. Il faut pas la pénaliser pour ça.

Tandis que McGonagall, l'air aussi désolé qu'intraitable, secouait lentement la tête, les yeux sortait de la mienne. Ma conscience hurlait « Pas du tout ! Elle a séché les cours pour être aussi populaire que ses copines ! AU BÛCHER ! »

- La chevalerie dont vous faites preuve vous honore, reprit-elle avec une pointe d'ironie, cependant cela m'est impossible. Vous vous rendrez donc en salle de Sortilèges chaque soir de cette semaine afin de la remettre en ordre. J'entends d'ici les elfes ruminer, montrez-vous donc à la hauteur du travail qu'ils fournissent habituellement. J'en ai terminé avec vous. Rejoignez votre classe !

La sentence était si légère qu'aucun de nous ne chercha à en savoir plus. Un peu sonnés, nous sortîmes du bureau, sans demander notre reste.

Nous avions convenu Sirius et moi, de nous retrouver à la fin des cours, devant la salle d'Étude des runes. Et j'avais convenu avec moi même de lui poser les questions qui s'imposaient à ce moment là. Or, sur les coups de 18h, la seule personne que je trouvais dans le couloir fut Camillius. Il s'approcha de moi, souriant sincèrement. Mon cœur fit une légère embardée.

- Salut Tam !

- Bein alors, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, tu t'es perdu ?

- Tu m'avais dit un jour que tu suivais ce cours, je me suis dit que je pourrais t'attendre et qu'on pourrait aller se poser à la bibliothèque, m'exposa-t-il dans un sourire étincelant.

A Poudlard les règles étant très strictes et les endroits où se retrouver entre différentes maisons très limités, une invitation à la bibliothèque est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un rendez-vous. Et j'entends par là un RENDEZ-VOUS, un vrai de vrai. On me passera donc la légère confusion qui s'est alors emparée de moi.

- C'est que... Je suis collée pour la soirée.

- Oh... S'agirait-il de l'échappée de ce matin ? Toute l'école est au courant, ajouta-t-il devant ma mine étonnée.

- Eh oui... C'est bien ça.

- C'était peut-être un peu risqué de sécher dès le jour de la rentrée, non ?

- J'aime à croire que c'est plutôt couillu...

Sirius. Silencieux comme une ombre, il venait de se glisser à côté de moi, dardant sur Camillius un regard plein de défi. La mâchoire de ce dernier se contracta violemment tandis qu'il gardait le silence.

- … sans parler du fait qu'on s'est bien amusé, hein Tam ? Se sentit-il obligé d'ajouter.

- Bon, eh bah je vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps.

- On ne te retient pas non plus.

- On fera ça une autre fois Cam, bientôt !

Je priais pour qu'il ne relève pas la réflexion de Sirius, sentant que cette rencontre pouvait rapidement tourner en eau de boudin. Finalement, Camillius m'adressa un hochement de tête et tourna les talons.

Sirius et moi restâmes silencieux sur le chemin qui nous menait à la salle de Sortilèges. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Il siffla pendant tout le trajet l'air de « Un chaudron plein de passion » tout en me regardant du coin de l'oeil. Refusant de relever l'allusion faite à Camillius et de lui donner toute prise, je pris le parti de me taire.

Le professeur Flitwick nous attendait dans la salle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir en le voyant. Il était l'un de mes enseignants favoris, et j'étais mortifiée à l'idée qu'il puisse penser que mon absence s'associait à un manque de respect. Ma honte alla croissante lorsqu'il nous expliqua gentiment de ne pas trop veiller au détail afin de garder du temps pour potasser nos cours du lendemain. Lorsqu'il nous laissa seuls, mon moral était au plus bas. Si seulement je n'avais pas suivi Sirius ce matin, mon prof préféré ne me prendrait pas pour une écervelée, et je serais en plein rencard avec Camillius. Soudain, les questions qu'avait soulevé McGonagall plus tôt dans la journée, me semblaient vides d'intérêt.

« - Tam, Tam, Tam... Troisième rendez-vous ! Tu sais ce que je suis en droit d'espérer ?

Je ne savais pas qui je détestais le plus. Sirius et sa désinvolture face à la situation, ou moi et ma bêtise quand j'ai cru que sécher les cours avec lui n'aurait pas de conséquences. Cependant, il était bien trop tard pour se morfondre. Je n'avais plus qu'à faire en sorte que tout cela se termine vite et dans les meilleures conditions, pour reprendre ma petite vie tranquille. Vie où je vais en cours, où je ne suis jamais collée, et surtout où je me tiens loin des Maraudeurs.

- Je sais surtout ce que moi je suis en droit d'espérer, contrecarrai-je en commençant à épousseter les pupitres.

Souriant de toutes ses dents, il s'appuya sur un coin de table, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, qu'on en finisse rapidement.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement déçu.

- Oh aller, on s'en sort plutôt bien ! Il fait chaud, ça sent bon... On est tous les deux...

- Ne le prends pas pour toi, mais je préférerai être ailleurs.

- Oui, ça je sais. D'ailleurs, désolé d'avoir cassé l'ambiance tout à l'heure.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Il éclata franchement de rire.

- Non, évidemment. Franchement, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ? C'est le côté équidé ? Ton papa a refusé de t'offrir le poney de tes rêves pour tes six ans et tu exorcises ta frustration en flirtant avec Caminus ?

- C'est minable Sirius. Vraiment minable. J'ai honte pour toi.

Je montai les chaises sur les pupitres de plus en plus bruyamment. Loin de le calmer, mon évidente colère sembla même redoubler l'amusement de Sirius.

- Donc tu craques vraiment pour lui... Ça ne t'embête pas qu'il soulève toutes les dindes de sa maison pour ensuite venir te conter fleurette ?

- Je commence à croire que tu as un sérieux problème avec lui.

Il haussa les épaules. Le geste commençait à me devenir familier.

- C'est un serpentard, c'est déjà pas mal. Et puis tu n'as pas l'air d'être en mesure de te défendre toute seule. Tu suivrais le premier mec qui te le demande poliment.

Cette fois la chaise que je soulevai m'échappa dans un grand fracas. Sirius décroisa les bras et son sourire s'effaça.

- Tu as raison Sirius, répliquai-je, la voix tremblante de colère contenue.

- C'est pas ce que...

- Si, si, et tu as parfaitement raison. Je suis la dernière des imbéciles. J'ai toujours su que tu étais le genre de gars à ne se soucier de personne d'autre que de lui-même. Alors pourquoi t'ai-je suivi ce matin ? Je sais pas, peut-être une intuition ? L'intuition que tu avais vraiment envie que je reste avec toi ce matin, que tu ne supporterais pas de rester tout seul parce que quelque chose allait de travers. Par Merlin si tu savais comme je regrette, j'aurais mieux fait de te laisser planté tout seul au milieu de ton couloir !

- Excuse-moi, je...

- Jamais une retenue en cinq ans, jamais une remontrance, et il suffit qu'une fois je me fie à tes airs de chien battu pour que je me retrouve convoquée dans le bureau de McGonagall ! Et tout ça pour qu'en plus je doive encaisser ton mépris ensuite, merci bien !

Mes mains tremblaient furieusement. Sirius me fixait, médusé.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé cet été. Pour que tout le monde en fasse des soupières je suppose que ça a dû être épique. Mais je suis désolée, j'ai pas envie de payer les pots cassés...

Je redressai la chaise que j'avais faite tomber, et me lançai dans le balayage de la salle. Sirius ne bougeait toujours pas. J'en étais à la moitié lorsqu'il se décolla enfin de sa table pour venir me retirer le balai des mains et reprendre là où je m'étais arrêtée, avec une dextérité insoupçonnée. Prise au dépourvue, je restai là, les bras ballants. Les yeux rivés sur les balayures, il brisa enfin le silence.

- Alors tu ne sais vraiment pas.

Je rembobinai mon monologue histoire d'être sûre de savoir à quoi il faisait référence.

- Non.

Il sortit le balai à serpillière de son seau et reprit le travail, toujours aussi concentré. Je me sentais de plus en plus idiote, mais je refusai de lui donner la satisfaction de l'interroger sur les mystères qui entouraient son été. Arriva un moment où je n'eus d'autre choix que de sortir sur le palier de la salle pour éviter de marquer la dalle humide. La trivialité de la tâche que nous avions accomplie détonnait avec notre conversation. Si bien que Sirius penché sur son balai, en train de s'acharner sur une tâche d'encre me fit sourire de manière incontrôlée. Lorsqu'il s'accroupit pour frotter l'indésirable à même le sol en bougonnant, je ne pus étouffer un éclat de rire. Sirius se tourna dans ma direction, passablement étonné. Je plaquai ma main sur mes lèvres et reprenait contenance. Il me sourit à son tour, avant de terminer de lessiver l'allée en un tournemain. Lorsqu'il me rejoignit sur le seuil, son regard était de nouveau teinté de sa malice habituelle. Une fine pellicule de sueur couvrait son front et son nez, et la chaleur provoqué par l'effort qu'il venait de fournir faisait ressortir son parfum. Durant un instant je le trouvai à mille lieues de l'image de superstar tête-à-claques qu'il voulait se donner.

- Tu sais Tam, j'aime bien l'idée que tu ne saches rien de tout ça... C'est rafraîchissant. Et aussi j'aime bien que tu me cries dessus, ajouta dans un sourire bancal, tout en fronçant le nez. J'aurais dû te le dire clairement, bien plus tôt, mais j'imagine que mieux vaut tard que jamais, alors merci, merci de m'avoir accompagné ce matin, c'était cool.

Je balbutiai un « pas de quoi » sidéré. Sirius hocha la tête avant de m'adresser un vague signe de la main et de tourner les talons. Ma mâchoire avait déjà touché le sol lorsqu'il se retourna, à quelques mètres de moi.

- Au fait, la prochaine fois c'est toi qui passe la serpillière, et c'est moi qui matte !


End file.
